Saving me
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: Vincent from Final Fantasy is saved by Alucard from Hellsing. That is all cuz the rest is in the actual fic. So yeah, READ THIS! YAOI! CRACK YAOI! and mentions of waffles! DONT HATE! Rated M because of my mouth and Alucards!


Saving me

Summary: What happens when Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy, is saved by Alucard from Hellsing…And what is he even doing here!

Disclaimer/Note. Me: OK so this just randomly came to my head after watching FF 3

Alucard: Her head is pretty messed up AHAHA!

Vincent: Agreed

Me: WILL ONE OF YOU DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER AND QUIT JUDGING ME!

Alucard: She doesn't own us. And never will! Hurray!

Me: *sigh* Oh yeah and this is a YAOI between Alucard and Vincent! And if I hear "WTF!" I WON'T CARE! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHA! *maniacal laugh* I thought these two would be a cute crack pairing

Vincent: Help me…She has kidnapped us.

Me: What was that Vincent!

Vincent: NOTHING!

Alucard: I'm making WAFFLES!

Me: Mmmm delicious waffles *evil smile*

~OoOoOoOo~

I was falling. My life was flashing before my vary eyes…It was over. I was finished, their was no use trying to escape death again. It was pointless. I closed my eyes, as the wind blew my hair up. The drop seemed longer then I had expected, I clenched my eyes tighter ready for the sudden pain of hitting the ground below me. But instead, something warm engulfed me. I was being carried upwards; I didn't dare open my eyes though. I didn't want to see the person who saved me, I just went limp. Pretended I was unconscious, or dead. I heard the person mumbling something to himself, it had to be a male. Judging by the gruff sounding voice he had. I leaned my head to the side when he placed me on the floor. Still trying to appear unconscious, he kneeled beside me and poked my arm. I opened my eyes slightly and brought my arm to my forehead. He laughed "So you are alive huh?" I opened my eyes fully and stared up at him. He was a vampire. Like me, he was wearing a red coat. He waved his hand in my face "Hello?" I closed my eyes again. I heard him sigh "guess you are tired?" I still didn't answer, I just nodded. I had been fighting Sephiroth, and he got away when he threw me over the edge. That lucky bastard… The stranger picked me back up, and sprinted into the woods. I continued to keep my eyes closed, hoping this was all just some weird dream.

"Hello? Are you gonna wake up anytime soon?" I heard that same voice again. I groaned and swatted at the air with my hand. I ended up slapping the person, who grabbed my hand and placed it beside me "ow, ehh why the hell did you slap me?" I opened my eyes and sat up. Staring at my "savior" he was smiling…Well more like grinning at me. I shook my head.

"Who are you!" I yelled. And backed away from him, he shook he head and laughed.

"Someone who just saved your life, don't you remember?" I sighed.

"No who are you! What is your name?" He smiled again.

"My name is Alucard. What is your name?" I glared at him with annoyance.

"Vincent Valentine." Alucard nodded, and sat beside me.

"Can I just call you Vinnie? Or Valentine? Or Vin? Or maybe Vince?" He burst out with laughter as I glared at him again.

"NO, YOU WILL CALL ME VINCENT!" I yelled. Alucard smirked.

"Ok ok, no need to get your panties in a twist Vinnie." He continued to laugh. I tried to hit him but I was too weak from the fight before. He easily deflected my fist, and chuckled. I felt so humiliated, so embarrassed. Alucard wrapped his arm around my shoulders "You know Vinnie I think I like you Ahaha, you are more entertaining then most people." He flashed me a smile, with two fangs sticking out. I shrugged off his arm and grumbled.

"Whatever…" That's when we heard rustling coming from the woods, and something hit me. I went tumbling back and hit a tree. I fell to the ground, my head lulling to the side. Blood all over my chest. Alucard jumped to his feet and pulled out a caliber. He aimed it at the source of my pain…Sephiroth. I had thought he ran away like the coward he was, but he didn't. Alucard fired at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth dodged each bullet with ease. Then he spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Leave, this is none of your concern." Alucard laughed at him.

"It is now, now leave little Vinnie alone." Sephiroth smirked. My vision began to blur, the blood loss was actually getting to me. I felt so useless, like a damsel in distress! Well I guess that's what I was at this point, just some damsel. My vision blurred even more. I heard more gunshots and yelling. But I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.

When I awoke, I was laying on a bed or some sorts. Alucard was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of me. He was bloodied up, and he looked injured. I pushed the covers away from my body and examined my wound, it had been bandaged. Alucard woke up and stared at me "Hey Vinnie!" He called. I fell back onto the bed and groaned in pain.

"Hello Alucard." I tried not to sound like I was in major pain, but there was no denying I was. He walked over to the bed and smiled at me. I sat back up in the bed and sighed. Alucard sat on the floor and leaned against the bed.

"Hey, Vinny. If you don't mind me asking, who was that?" He looked up at me with wondering eyes.

"That was Sephiroth." I replied. Alucard nodded, and chuckled.

"Well this he was a tough fight I gotta admit!" He got up and started walking toward the door "I am going to go make sure he isn't wandering around this area again, I will see you later Vinnie." He exited the building. I sighed again, and got out of the bed, put on my shoes and cloak. Then I walked outside, Alucard was already in the woods. I sat on the steps and my mind wandered to him. He was such a strange character, a peculiar one at that. He was a vampire clearly…Just like me. But he was different, he seemed like he didn't belong here. I have certainly never heard of him before, but oh well. He was probably just some experiment or some sorts.

"Hey Vinnie?" Alucard poked me on the forehead. I growled and swatted his hand away.

"What?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Vinnie never mind. If you are gonna act like some chick who is PMSing all the time then whatever!" He stomped away back into the woods. I glared at his retreating back. HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME! I growled again. I really wanted to just rip his head off, but I decided against it. Maybe he would leave, and I could go on with my life. But then again, my life wasn't ALL that exciting. It was kind of dull. Alucard has been the only thing making my life right now at least a little fun. So I went after him. I walked silently through the woods, my red cloak catching onto almost every tree branch I walked by. That's when I spotted him, he was seated upon a tree branch, looking out at the river. I leaned against the tree, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't notice me.

"Vinnie I know you are there, so quit trying to be so damn quiet." He chuckled. I glared at him. "And quit glaring at me! You are not very intimidating; you are like a tiny Chihuahua, cute and not very mean looking. Well unless they are rabid…" I dropped my death glare. He hopped out of the tree, and stood beside me. He was at least a couple inches taller. That really hurt my pride…But oh well. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed and tensed slightly. He laughed and pulled me closer to him, I slapped him across the face when his hand got a bit too…Adventurous… He rubbed his cheek. "Ow Vinnie! That hurt!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said!" I walked away from him. He appeared in front of me and I walked right into him. He hugged me and whispered into my ear.

"That's not a very good reason Vinnie." I narrowed my eyes and kneed him, right where it hurt. He fell to the floor and clenched his eyes shut.

"Dumb pervert, you get what you deserve." I kicked him in the gut and continued to walk out of the woods.

"VINNIE! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!" He yelled at me.

"I wasn't trying to be nice Alucard; I was trying to get you off of me." I stated plainly. He rubbed his gut.

"It still hurt…"

"it was suppose to."

"Why are you acting like a freaking ass all of a sudden, to my understanding I SAVED YOUR LIFE! You should be a lot nicer to me!"

"You didn't have to save my life you know…"

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Well I did Vinnie." I pulled away from his touch, but for some strange reason…I missed his touch. He frowned, he actually didn't grin or smile or even smirk, he frowned. "Vinnie, you don't like me do you?"

I shook my head "Alucard I rarely like anyone." His frown deepened.

"So you are saying you don't like me." I smiled.

"I said I rarely like anyone, but Alucard I think I like you. You're not like the other people." His face read shock and amusement.

"Well Vinnie! Then let me hug you if you like me!" He smirked his big sadistic smirk, that read "Come near me and I will rape you till you can't walk straight for a week." I ran to him and kissed him, I dunno why I did. So don't ask any questions, he kissed me back. I was truly happy…

Me: Ok so that is the end!...Pretty crappy huh?

Alucard: I liked it

Me: Thanks, but your opinion means SHIT to me!

Vincent: Is anyone gonna save me? She has really kidnapped us!

Me: VINCENT SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Alucard: Can I make more waffles?

Me: Yes you may, but NO MORE BLOODY WAFFLES! *slaps Alucard*

Vincent: HELP!

Me: VINCENT!

Vincent: o.o I will shut up now

Alucard: imma go make mo waffles

Me: *evil smile and laugh* YES MORE SCRUMPTIOUS WAFFLES!

Vincent: Help me…*holds up a S.O.S sign*

Me: GOD DAMNMIT VINCENT! *gets frying pan and beats Vincent with it*

Cloud: Yay! My first appearance on here! Now She doesn't own any of us…Thank god…HEHE Laterzz! Go read more Fanfics! NOW!

Tifa: Read her other fanfictions! If you dare!

Me: *beats Tifa with broom* GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Vincent: RUNN! *runs*

Alucard: Damn…Were outta waffles *screams* NUUUU!

Sephiroth: What happened to me?

Me: Oh uhh a giant yoshi ate you, didn't you read the script?

Yoshi: *eats Sephiroth*

Me: That was kinda late but whatever

BAIIIIII! :3


End file.
